Mission of love
by 2miclyoko
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP!.Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some lemons
1. The assignment

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

chapter 1

The file and the mission

"Wow, this is amazing"! Said the blond haired boy.

"With the help of this new program, we will be able to destroy replicas in no time" " I've gotta show this to the guys" he said

He reached for his mobile and dialed Aelita's number.

"Hello Jeremy" she said

"Hey Aelita, get the others and bring them to my room, I've got something to show you guys" said Jeremy instantly hanging up.

"I can't wait to test it" thought Jeremy

Soon a knocked was at his door

As they entered the room Ulrich and Yumi leaned on the wall while Odd and Aelita stood beside Jeremy.

"So whats up Einstein you figured out that your a nerd" exclaimed odd a few laughs followed by ulrich

"No, I've found a program that I can upload to the skid that will allow us to destroy replicas more rapidly" noted Jeremy.

"How bout in english einstien" ulrich said

"He means we can battle xana more quickly and easily" said aelita with a small smile

Ulrich stood up and stretched "thats good news now we can worry less and stop xana more than ever" said ulrich, Yumi nodded in agreement "yup, the we'll have more time to ourselfs" said yumi. "Amen to that" said odd putting a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"So when do we test this new program Jeremy" aelita questioned. "I was hoping right now if you guys don't mind" said Jeremy looking at Ulrich. "I guess lets do it" said ulrich with a cocky grin.

Kinda short I know but hey its my first so bear with me plz.


	2. the rundown

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

chapter 2

The run down

The gang are inside the main computer room ( or wateva u call it) inside the factory.

"So as you can see on the screen, this is the program." said jeremy pointing to the moniter

"Ok einstien, what we gotta do?"asked odd will playing wiht his hair.

"We get in, run the gram, and get out." confirmed ulrich.

"Basicaly." said jerem" You guys get to the scanner room im transfering ulrich ailita and yumi first." said jeremy

"Aye Aye captain" yelled odd while saluting jeremy.

The team entered the elevator and made thier voyage down to the scanner room.

"So...yumi...uhh i was wondering...if you had any plans...ummm this evening." ulrich said stumbling his english.

Yumi pondered for a brief moment. "Nope im free" she said with a grin

"thats great cuz i was wondering if you want to...

"Ok guys lets do this" jeremy said interupting ulrich

"ill tell ya later" said ulrich swearing under his breath

Ulrich yumi and ailita entered the scanners...

Scanner ulrich

scanner yumi

scanner aelita

Transfer Ulrich

Transfer Yumi

Transfer Ailita

virtualization

soon the three landed in sector five in lyoko

"alrite lets wait for odd" said ulrich informing the ladies

They gave a small nod and began keeping themselfs out off boredum

Inside the scanner room

Transfer odd

virtualization

the three watched as odd slowly virtualized into the sector

"alrite my compadres lets do this" said odd with a grin ear to ear

"Ulrich noded and lead the way"

"Ok team we might encounter some speed bumps incompleting this mission so be careful" said a worried jeremy

"Dont worry nerd, as long as we got ulrich we'll do fine" said the cat like being running beside the others

"Just be carefully your now entering the room containing the key" jeremy said

The gang entered a huge moving room

"ok guys find the key it should be due east" said jeremy

"Got it" said Yumi running for the large button

"Guys you got company" cried jeremy "Look out"

"Jeepers CREEPERS" yelled odd getting in a fighting stance

Yumi dogded a blast from a creeper and lept for the platform just above the key

"Laser arrow!" odd yelled hitting is target

"energy field" ailita said taking down another monster

"your not out of trouble yet" said jeremy "here comes a manta" here yelled

"I got this one" ulrich said to himself

"super sprint!" yelled ulrich as he took off at high speed toward the flying monster.

Ulrich leaped into the air above the manta pulling out his two sabers

"Yah!" he yell as his blades hit the xana symbol on its back

But before it exploded it managed to get a shot off

the beam fired out and hit a running yumi smack in her back  
causing her to lose her balance

"Whoa!" she yelled as she leaned of the edge of the platform

"Yumi, Nooooo" yellled a frantic ulrich

"SUPER SPRINT" said the young ninja as he bounded for the potentially falling girl

"Go superstar" yelled odd at his companian

"I got you yumi" ulrich yelled as he came close to the girl

but she started to fall before he could grab her hand

"AHHH Ulrich!" yumi screamed as she fell from the platform

"YUMI!" ulrich yelled as he jumped off the platform looking as though he was diving in a pool

Ulrich caught up to her and grabed the hem of her fabric

removing one of his sabers he forcfully jammed it into the wall of the platform from which he jumped from

"ARG" he groaned as they came to a stop

Yumi slowly opened her eyes and glanced at ulrich struggling to hold her

"Dont worry yumi i got you" said ulrich as he grunted again

"Ulrich how are we gonna get back up" quistioned yumi still filled with fear

"I...dunno" ulrich struggled out

"Yumi if we dont make it i want you to kno...I...I love you yumi..." ulrich while grunting a trying to hold on

hot tears streamed down her face " i love you 2 ulrich always have always will" she wishing she could capture his lips with her own

"HEY YOU GUYS OK" yelled odd over the side of the platform

"YEA BUT WE NEED HELP" Yumi answer back

"DON'T WORRY IM COMING" yelled odd as he lowered himself over the edge

using his claws he slowly scalled the platform until he reached ulrich and yumi

"Take...her..." said ulrich giving her to odd

having nothing else to grab onto yumi shrugged and grabed odds cat tail

"Hey watch it" odd said

"Shut up and climbed" barked ulrich giving odd a death glare

"alrite alrite" said odd and he scakked the platfrom to the top

yumi stayed silent the whole way up the words ulrich said still buzzing in her head  
I LOVE YOU YUMI...she smiled and looked down at her lover and back at odd as he reached the top

"Thank goodness your alrite"said ailita examining yumi

"yea but what about ulrich" yumi said just above a whisper

a few stories down a stranded ninja pondered on his next move

"I kno what ill do" he said as he carefully placed one of his feet on the handle of the saber

"1..2..3" he yelled as he lifted off the saber and and grabed the edge of the platform

"alittle help" he said as odd and yumi rushed to help him

"Whew good hustle and thinking ulrich" said jeremy taking off his headset

"Yea nice moves superstar" agreed odd

Yumi captured ulrich in a hug and whispered in his ear

"I love you ulrich please dont leave me" she said looking up to see his face

"Never"ulrich said as he closed the gap between them...

OOOOO a cliffy! HAHA next chapter will be up super soon


	3. deadly experience

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

chapter 3

Deadly experience

Ulrich closed the gap between them with a loving kiss

Yumi was knocked off guard at first but eventually returned the kiss

Time seemed to stop dead as the two explored each others mouth

this caused yumi to let out a small moan

'ugh get a friggin room, jesus" yelled odd as he covered his eyes pretending to throw up

"I think its cute" said aelita winking at the two

"I'd hate to interupt but we got a few problems" said Jeremy as he franticly typed on his keyboard

yumi and ulrich finally parted their kiss

ulrich spoke first "Whats wrong Jer" he said smiling at yumi

"well my programed bugged up and don't look now but Williams coming" said jeremy

"Nothing we can't handle" said odd, he looked over beyond a platform to see william furiously charging at them

"I'll take william" ulrich said followed by a super sprint mirroring williams charge

"Ok then you guys have to infect the replica using my anti-virus, who's volunteering" asked jeremy

"I'll do it" aelita volunteered receiving a confused look from odd

"No way two dangerous" said a protective jeremy

"No buts im doing it now infect me" she ordered the blond haired boy

Jeremy gulped hard but agreed "Ok hold on" he said will inputing the access code

Soon aelita began to glow

Odd and yumi just stared as aelita was engulfed by the blue light

"alrite aelita all you have to do now is press the key and you will infect the replica" jeremy said still filled with doubt

"Ok lets do it" she said looking over at yumi and odd

"Don't worry princess we'll cover you" odd said while smilling

"Yea" yumi said weakly she wanted to be with ulrich but decided to stay and help aelita

"YAH" yelled ulrich as he came closer to william

noticing this william decided to trick him

"super smoke" and instantly william sunk under ground leaving a trail of smoke causing ulrich to stop

"Grrr were are you" ulrich said as he looked around

in a split second william emerged a swung his mighty sword at ulrich

"HA" he yelled

ulrich easy dodged the attack and sent hiss own at william

william blocked the attack and took advantage by swinging furiously at ulrich

ulrich managed to dodge his attacks landing a few feet away from william

"Manta come forth" yelled william ulrich watched as two manta's flew over his head

"FIRE" yelled william pointing at ulrich

two beams of red were zipping towards ulrich

he block one but the other hit him square in the chest

ulrich grabbed his chest and yelled out in pain and struggled to stay on his feet

Yumi noticed this and called out to jeremy

"it seems that the bug made it were hits are real in lyoko" jeremy said in a matter of fact tone

"Aelita you keep running to the key me and yumi will help ulrich" odd said and looked over at yumi

"Right" said aelita and kept running to her target

"you take the one on the left" said odd as he ran ahead

"laser arrow" yelled odd as his arrow bulted toward the monster destroying it

"Bullseye, your turn yumi" odd yelled looking over at yumi

Yumi leaped in the air and pulled out her fan

"YAH" she yelled throwing her fan at the monster slicing the xana symbol on his back

she landed receiving a thumbs up from odd

she looked over and saw ulrich struggling to fight william

he couldn't swing back because of his injury

"Odd he needs help" yelled yumi

william saw his opening and gave one final swing at ulrich

ulrich knew he couldn't blcok it so he stood his ground

"Noooo" yelled yumi as she saw her beloved hit the ground a few feet away from his opponent

another cliffy sorry but their just too fun

next chapter will be up real soon

R&R


	4. recovery and a little bit of lovin

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

chapter 4

Recovery and little bit of lovin

-LEMON-

Yumi ran as fast as she could to her lover she didnt even care that William was charging her at full speed she just needed to hold Ulrich in her arms

she skidded to a stop and pulled him up to her chest cupping his cheek with her palm, she looked at his chest and could only stare at what she saw.

Ulrich had a huge gash from his right hip to his left shoulder, the wound of course didn't bleed but it will when he left lyoko.

Yumi knew Ulrich shouldn't have fought William alone, she mentally kicked herself for that.  
Yumi then remembered William was charging at her, she looked up and saw no sign of a possessed being ready to kill her.

"LASER ARROW" she heard Odd yelled, she looked to her left to see Odd battling William

"he must have stopped William from attacking me and Ulrich" she thought while silently thanking Odd

Yumi saw Odd take one final shot a William temporarily destroying him, leaving a red smoke behind.

"Nice work Odd" said Jeremy

"Piece of cake" Odd said while winking at Aelita

Odd turned and looked over to where Yumi and Ulrich was

"Yumi you guys ok" asked odd in a concerned tone

"I'm fine but Ulrich isn't" yelled Yumi tears ready to stream down her cheeks.

Odd ran over to the two and looked down at Ulrich

"Oh man he looks bad" said Odd worries for his best buddy

Yumi had enough of sitting and doing nothing

"Jeremy pull me and Ulrich out he needs medical attention" she said

Jeremy thought for a brief moment then answer

"Ok but you can't take him to a hospital they will want to know what happened and you can't tell them that he was hurt in a digital world" said Jeremy with a little sarcasm

"I'll take him to my house I know what to do" she said trying to hold back tears

"Ok hold on, De materialization Yumi, De materialization Ulrich" said Jeremy as he typed on his keyboard

Ulrich slowly opened his eyes only to see him and Yumi slowly fade away

Ulrich awoke slowly from his sleep that felt like forever

he slowly opened his eyes only to be met by a pair of black eyes

he instantly knew who the person was and gathered the strength needed to talk

"Y..Yumi" Ulrich struggled out

"Shh, your still weak from the battle" she said while running a hand over his chest.

"What happened" he said ignoring what Yumi said

"William cut you pretty bad, but I stitched you up" said with a smile

"What would I do without you Yumi" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

Yumi leaned down and gave Ulrich a passionate loving kiss, Ulrich immediately returned the kiss

he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for an entrance

she gladly opened her mouth letting Ulrichs tongue slide in and meet hers.

Their tongues seemed to be fighting for dominance, Yumi's tongue came out victorious

Yumi ran her hand down past Ulrichs chest to the hem of his pants

with one quick motion she undid the button on his jeans and gave a light pull signaling to pull them down

Ulrich noticed this and broke away from the kiss

he lifted Yumi up and laid her on her side, he then proceeded to remove his pants

Yumi wasted no time and attacked his boxers nearly ripping them off

in the process Yumi got a sight of Ulrichs HUGE member

Yumi gulped down hard and stared at what looked like a water hose

Ulrich noticed this and cupped Yumi's face and kissed her lightly on lips

"I'll be gentle" he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine

went down to where Ulrichs member was and slowly grabbed in her hands

Her warm touch made Ulrich moan in pleasure

noticing this she began pumping up and down his shaft

this drove Ulrich crazy with pleasure letting out moan after moan

Yumi saw Ulrich arch his back and close his eyes she stopped caressing his member

she looked at Ulrich he had a forehead full of sweat

he looked down at her and smilled

"my turn" and in one quick move he was on top of Yumi

he slowly pulled her shirt off and undid her bra letting her perfect breast bounce freely

Ulrich wasted no time in attacking her breast

he slowly licked her left breast them began sucking on it he messaged the other with his free hand

Yumi threw he head back, she could feel the pleasure eating her away

she pushed Ulrich off her and looked into his eyes

"Ulrich I want it please" she begged at Ulrich her face beet red

Ulrich gave in to her lust and removed the rest of her clothes

he positioned himself over her woman hood

he slowly entered her lower area and stopped knowing what was next

"Yumi are you sure" Ulrich asked ready to pull out

"No Ulrich I want this I love you" she said and closed her eyes

Ulrich gave one thrust forward breaking her virginity

Yumi struggled to hold back her piercing scream but the pain subsided and she bucked at him signaling to continue

Ulrich began thrusting into her giving and receiving various moans

Yumi felt the wave of pleasure take over her body

"Oh Ulrich yes, faster Ulrich faster" she yelled begging Ulrich to pick up his pace

Ulrich quickened his speed and began pounding into her

"Yumi" Ulrich said he was in complete bliss

"Oh..Ulrich...don't...stop...Faster" Yumi said between pants

she wrapped her legs around his back and threw her head back

"Yumi...I'm close" Ulrich said still pounding into Yumi

"Ulrich don't stop do it" she said wanting to feel his love inside her

"YUMI" Ulrich screamed as he released his liquid inside her

"ULRICH" yelled yumi as she also released he sweet juices

Ulrich collapsed beside Yumi and hugged her tightly

"I love you Yumi" he said while kissing her lightly

"I love you to Ulrich" she said soon both lovers entered a peaceful sleep

Al rite that was a little long but theres chapter 4

chapter 5 will be up real soon

R&R please


	5. sissi's a bitch

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

chapter 5

Sissi's a bitch

"Al rite I'm pulling you guys out" said Jeremy

"Demineralization Aelita, De materialization Odd" Jeremy said after retrieving the others

soon the elevator leading to the scanners opened revealing Odd and Aelita

"what a wasted mission" complained Jeremy

"Look on the bright side Jer, at least were all okay" Aelita said with a small smile

"Most of us are, im going to Yumi's to see if Ulrich's okay" said Odd running back to the elevator

"Ok i'll stay with Jeremy bye" yelled Aelita then turned back to Jeremy

Odd crawled out the man hole and ran through the woods

"I'll cut through Kadic and be there in a jiffy" he said as he turned the corner only to catch the eyes of Sissi Delmas

"Where is he of to in such a hurry" she said as she began to follow him

she saw Odd run through Kadic's campus and continue down the street

Sissi did her best to not be seen as she ran to keep up

"Almost there" said Odd he could see Yumi's fairly large house

"Thats were he's going" said Sissi slowing down a few yards away

Odd ran up the stairs and rang the door bell

Sissi crept to the side of the house to hear

"Who is it" said a voice from inside the door

"It's Odd" said Odd becoming impatient

"K" yelled Yumi as she swung the door open

Sissi stayed quiet to avoid suspicion

"How's Ulrich" said Odd looking straight at Yumi

"He's just fine a little weak from some earlier activities" said Yumi as a blush stained her face

"Ulrich is hurt" Sissi thought "but how" she continued to listen

"Well Jeremy said he wanted to try the mission again after he finishes debugging lyoko" said Odd smilling a bit

Sissi thought of a plan to see Ulrich

"A HA" she yelled as she leaped out of the bushes

"SISSI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Odd and Yumi

"That doesn't matter, let me see Ulrich" she demanded

"No way" said Yumi glaring at Sissi

"OK, i'll just ell the authorities about lyoko" said Sissi walking away

"Wait ok" said Yumi she watched as Sissi turned around

Yumi sighed hard

"You can see him" she said motioned for Sissi and Odd to enter the house

"This is bullshit" said Odd looking at Sissi

Sissi stuck her tongue out at Odd and kept walking

Yumi lead them upstairs to her room

she slowly opened the door to reveal a sleeping Ulrich

Sissi was about to walk in when Odd's arm stopped her

"Ok you saw him now leave" he said his fist bawled tight

"No I want some time alone with him" said Sissi

This made Yumi's blood boil

"NO HELL NO" yelled/whispered Yumi pushing Sissi

"Then i'm telling" she said pouting at them

"Ok fine" whispered Yumi feeling defeat

Sissi strolled into the room and closed the door behind her

Yumi's heat sank in her chest she knew what Sissi wanted to do

Odd just leaned against the wall swearing under his breath

Sissi slowly walked over to Ulrich and sat down beside him

she looked at his face and smilled

"Just you and me" she said as she raised her hand

she gently grabbed the cover and pulled it down below his waist

"I've waited too long" she said as she leaned down to kiss him

her lips slowly met his, Sissi melted in the kiss and deepened it

this made Ulrich stir

He immediately awoken and looked in Sissi's eyes...

YUCK! That was disgusting but theres a cliffy again chapter 6 is gonna be awesome Sissi gets her ass

whipped


	6. a good laugh then back to work

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

chapter 6

a good laugh then back to work

Ulrich looked into Sissi's eyes and she looked into his

With a quick motion he threw her of him

she landed next to the bed with a hard thud

Ulrich then started wiping his lips and gagging

he thought he was gonna chuck biscuits

"What the hell are you doing here" yelled Ulrich glaring at Sissi

At that moment Yumi and Odd burst threw the door

Sissi peeled herself off the floor and looked at Ulrich

"Ulrich dear, Yumi let me in here" she said pointing at Yumi

Ulrich immediately looked at Yumi as if she grew a second head

"Only because you threatened to rat out on us" Yumi yelled back at Sissi

"Damn right" agreed Odd

Sissi started walking over to Ulrich with her arms out to hug him

But Yumi stopped her dead in her tracks

"Get out" yelled Yumi pushing Sissi "Ulrich doesn't want to see you anymore" she yelled

"Yea like he wants a slut like you" said Sissi putting her nose in the air

Yumi now was ready to kill

"You BITCH" yelled Yumi Bitch slapping Sissi making her ram into the wall behind her

Yumi charged at Sissi grabbing a fist full of hair

Sissi let a piercing scream and grabbed yumi fist

Yumi used her free hand and punched Sissi hard in the eye

Sissi fell to the floor holding her face

"Get out of my house bitch" said Yumi glaring at Sissi

Sissi scurried out the room flipping Yumi off as she left

Yumi just rolled her eyes and looked over at Odd and Ulrich

Both boy's burst out laughing

"wow Sissi got her ass handed to her" said Odd while laughing hysterically

"Yea on a silver platter" agreed Ulrich in a laughing fit as well

Yumi started to giggle herself

"well she had it coming the little whore" she said now laughing out loud

Yumi stopped laughing and slowly walked over to Ulrich

"besides she tried to take you from me" she said in a seductive voice

Yumi forcefully pressed her lips against Ulrich's in a loving kiss making her moan

she ran her tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance

he willingly opened his mouth and Yumi's tongue shot in like a bat out of hell

the moment her tongue touched his she moaned in pleasure making Ulrich moan

"Ugh fuck this" Odd said while leaving the room totally disgusted

Ulrich and Yumi were concentrated on each other to pay attention

Ulrich broke away from the kiss, needing air he looked at Yumi and smiled

Yumi smiled sexually at Ulrich

"no ma'am, wait till after the mission" he said while smilling at her

"thats Bullshit" she said and took his hand as they left the room.

Sorry this chappie was short holidays are in the way next will be longer


	7. wtf

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

chapter 7

WTF?!?

"Jeremy thats impossible even for us" said Aelita staring at the blond haired boy

"We have no other choice" he said "this is our last chance"

Aelita thought for a moment before she answered

"ok lets do it" she said nodding in agreement

"ok i'll tell the others to get over here then i'll explain the plain" he said while retrieving his mobile

Aelita looked and Jeremy and thought about what happened in lyoko

why was Jeremy so worried about me could that mean he...no he cant love me...thats not going to happen Aelita but maybe he can i'll have to find out some how

Aelita was snapped out of her thoughts by Jeremy's voice

"ok bye Ulrich" Jeremy said as he hung up his phone

"there on there way" he said smiling at her

she lowered her head "um...Jeremy...do u...um...like me" she her face beet red

Jeremy was completely thrown off by this he just stared at her

Aelita turned away on the verge of tears

Jeremy noticed this and immediately got out of his chair and grabed her arm turning her back around to face him

he looked into her eyes and crashed his lips down on hers

Aelita was confused at first but she gave into the kiss deepening It she wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck

the kiss felt like it lasted forever finally the to broke apart in need of air

Aelita looked up at Jeremy and smiled "I love u Jeremy" she said while placing her head on his chest

"I love you too Aelita" he said while holding her gently

soon the two lovers heard the factory's elevator signaling that the others were here

Jeremy let go of Aelita so they could greet them and inform them of the mission

the elevator doors opened and out came Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi

"ok Einstein whats the plan this time" said Odd walking over to Jeremy and Aelita

"well I've got a plan that should destroy that replica we tried to destroy yesterday" he said seriously

"ok shoot" said Ulrich becoming impatient

"well we gonna use the skid to enter the infected sector five replica, thats when you guys exit the skid and then I activate the detonator which will cause the skid to explode" said Jeremy looking straight at Ulrich

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stared at Jeremy with wide eyes

"Blow up the skid" repeated Ulrich

"well yea..the blast should destroy the replica" said Jeremy in a I'm-kinda-sure tone

"but won't we become burning match sticks" asked Odd

"The blast should just devirtualize us" said Yumi taking over for Jeremy

"not exactly" said Aelita cutting in

everyone looked at Jeremy waiting for an explanation

"I wasn't able to fix the bug from the first trip so the attacks are still real in lyoko, if the skid explodes and your not in a safe distance it... will kill you instantly" said Jeremy as he trailed off a bit

"WHAT" yelled Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi...

kinda short but kinda cliffy sorry it took me so long holidays in the way but im back now next chappie will be up in 2 days max

R&R


	8. this plan sucks ass

Hey its my first fanfic so cut me some slack okay...

codelyoko: Jeremy has a new file that might help destroy a lyoko replica, but during a near suicidal mission to test it, the gangs emotions run deep and confessions are expressed. Pairings UY, JA, OS, rated M for some limes.

I DO NOT OWN CODELYOKO

Chapter 8

This plan sucks ass

"Kill us instantly" repeated Ulrich

"Yea, but only if you don't retreat to a safe distance" replied Jeremy

Ulrich gave him a gee that makes it better look

"Look its not the best plan in the world but if we succeed it will get xana off our backs for a good while" said Jeremy in his own defense

"Yea if" said Ulrich looking at the others

"I guess we got no other choice, when do we start" asked Ulrich

"well...right now" said Jeremy staring at his feet

Ulrich gave a small nod then headed for the elevator he gave a motion for the others to follow

the others stepped inside the elevator and proceeded to descend to the scanners

"damnit, does anyone else think this plan is bullshit" yelled Ulrich glaring at the others

"yea this plan sucks white ass" agreed Odd looking at Yumi and Aileta

"yea you think he would come up with something less shitty" said Yumi

"Hey give him a break he's doing his best" yelled Aileta in her boyfriends defense

"Whoa turn down the temper princess geez" said Odd putting a hand on her shoulder she immediately jerked away

"Lets see you come up with something better" she said remaining silent until they reached the scanners

The four hero's stepped inside the room

"Ok guys Ulrich, Yumi and Aileta first" said Jeremy over the intercom

The three walked inside the scanners

Scanner:

Ulrich  
Scanner:

Yumi

Scanner:

Aileta

Visualization

The three warriors landed directly in sector five

"Now lets wait for Odd" said Ulrich being the first to speak

soon his cat-like figure landed in front of them

"Back in the death trap" said Odd while stretching

"Ok im bringing the skid towards your location be on your guard xana's pets could be near" said all too familiar voice

"roger that" said Ulrich scanning the room for any threats

"seems cool to me" said Odd while examining him laser arrow equipped arm

"that makes it even worse" said Ulrich getting a small laugh from Yumi

In a moments notice a fairly large black ship emerged from the never ending belows

"Ok guys now get in" said the blond haired boy

"GET IN???!!!" yelled Ulrich "you want us inside a giant active grenade"

"yea your going to have to steer it to the center of the room it will be most effective there" said Jeremy trying to convince them to trust him

"ladies first" said Odd as he motioned for Yumi and Aileta to enter the skid

Aileta climbed into the drivers seat as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd boarded the mini skids

"ok Aileta nice and gently" said Jeremy as he watched from his screen as Aileta controlled the skid

he heard a beeping noise and swiveled his head to another screen

"uh oh you guys got company" said Jeremy examining the screen

Odd looked out the side of his mini skid and saw 3 creepers climbing the wall

"Looks like xana let the dogs out" said Odd pointing at the enemies

"Yea, Aileta detach us" said Ulrich reciving an ok from Aileta

"Deploy mini skids" said the pink haired girl while inputing a numeric code

"Yahoo" yelled Odd as he and the others zipped througth the air ready to attack

Ulrich locked his laser on one of the monsters

"take that" he yelled firing his missiles and hitting his target the monster exploded leaving two more

"Ok Jeremy the skid is in place" said Aileta waiting for a reply

"good work Aileta now get Yumi to let you board her mini skid" replied Jeremy

Yumi saw Aileta exit the skid and she made her way over to Aileta

"need a lift" asked Yumi smiling at Aileta

"Yes thank you" she said while climbing in behind Yumi

"Ok guys the skid is in place get out of there" yelled Jeremy

"FLOOR IT" said Odd as him and Ulrich made there way to the exit of the replica

"Mission accom...AHHHHH" yelled Yumi and Aileta

scaring the piss out of Jeremy

Yumi and Aileta's skid was hit knocking of course back to the skid bomb

Odd quickly went in reverse and bolted towards the girls skid

"i got it" yelled Odd as he swiftly rammed into the girls skid knocking it back on track

in the process causing Odds skid to be hit by a festive of lasers from the creepers

"Odd the skid gonna blow get outta there" yelled a frantic Jeremy

"ODD NO" yelled Ulrich as he continue out the exit followed by Yumi and Aileta

his last image was a large white light engulfing Odd's skid...

A CLIFFY ALRITE SORRY T TOOK ME SO LONG BABY TROUBLE SORRY WELL THATS CHAP 8 HOPE U LIKE IT R&R


End file.
